


Campers

by Gagagabi



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Summer Camp, camp counselors, creepy supervisor, dongju is an angel, geonhak saves the day, he tries something with dongju, side ravnwoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagagabi/pseuds/Gagagabi
Summary: It's Geonhak fourth year going on this camp but it's his first time seeing an angel. A blonde angel he'll protect from all the bad things and make sure he'll stay by his side.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Campers

It was already four years since Geonhak started working at this camp. 

He liked working with kids and enjoyed spending summer with them. This camp was a place where he spent his childhood and now his adulthood. He still remembers every single trip and has some souvenirs in his room (most of them being there for more than 10 years). 

He asked his friend Seoho to come with him this year but he declined. He said that he prefers to spend time with his boyfriend but Geonhak didn’t believe him. Him and Seoho were best friends but he never saw that boyfriend. 

If he didn’t want to go he could just said it, there was no need to make an imaginary boyfriend, but oh well. Seoho being his dramatic self, declined all the accusations and said it was a fresh thing. Geonhak just let it go and processed to spent more time with his friend as they won’t see each other for a month. 

The time went by quickly and it was already the first day of the camping. 

There were two buses waiting for everyone. For Geonhak it was the hardest part of the whole trip. There were parents crying, kids being super energetic and drivers who looked like they could easily retire few years ago. 

Yesterday there was a meeting with all the supervisors so people who were new could get a glimse of what they’ll be doing. Geonhak heard it so many times that he was there just for the formalities, but still he wasn’t the one who was there the most. 

Youngjo hyung was already on his sixth year and he was the one who taught Geonhak everything. They became friends even though they’re only meeting once a year. They exchange messages and update one another on their lifes as they live really far away. 

Two years ago Youngjo’s boyfriend Hwanwoong joined them and now they are all friends/rivals as they always take care of different groups of campers. 

This year was different as there were more kids coming so they needed more people to help with them. Because of that Geonhak didn’t get to see his two friends as they were in the other bus and on a different meeting. 

There had to be a joined meeting and it was scheduled to happen today in the evening when the kids will be asleep. 

Geonhak sat in his seat in bus number 1 and waited for their departure. 

Meanwhile in front of bus number 2 stood a blond haired boy with one hand holding his bag and the other one in his friend grasp. “Remember to call me and don’t let others boss you around. But you still need to listen to them. You got it?” 

Dongju chuckled looking at his hyung who seemed more worried than he was. “Yeah, I got it. I’ll be fine hyung.” Keonhee looked at the younger up and down sceptically. “I’m just worried about you. You’re way too nice and people might use it against you.” 

“If you are so worried you could go with me. I told you about it. Besides I’m 20, I can take care of myself.” Dongju laughed as he let kids go into the bus. He was so excited for his first camping trip. 

He always loved kids and wanted to try it out. This year he got lucky, because they needed more people and took him even though he had no experience. 

“I told you that I can’t. My boyfriend finally has some free time and we decided to spend it together.” Keonhee explained himself. Dongju was sceptical about this whole boyfriend thing but he didn’t say a word. The boy said goodbye to his hyung and got into the bus excited for the trip.

The first day went as always: kids getting into their groups, preparing their tents and saying hello to their camp counselors. There was a big hall where kitchen, dinner and toilets were, right next to it nurse had her place just in case of accidents that happened a lot with young kids. 

Geonhak got the same group as he had last year so him and boys were happy. There was eight of them and the boys called their group Pirates. Their age varied from 8 to 10 years but all were really close together.

Thanks to them knowing each other, Geonhak didn’t have much to do except for helping the boys with tents and preparing his own. Every counselor had his own tent close to the kids that they were taking care of but not right next to them to give them some privacy. 

It was 11 p.m. when the meeting of the staff was supposed to happen. Geonhak was there 20 minutes early and was waiting for everyone else. After some time Youngjo hyung came and waved at the other boy sitting next to him. “Hi, so how was the first day?” The older started the conversation. 

“It was great. I have the same group as last year.” 

“Ahh, what they say? Fools get always lucky? I got the youngest kids as I’m one of the most experienced ones, they said.” Both boys bursted out laughing as they continued to talk. 

“Where is Woong? I didn’t see him before.” Geonhak asked as he was curious where the small boy went. “Oh, you didn’t know? We broke up.” 

Geonhak smile faded and he looked at Youngjo shocked. What? They broke up? They were the couple that the younger always looked up to. How could it happen? 

Suddenly Youngjo started to laugh and looked at Geonhak smiling. “I’m joking, I’m joking. Sorry but I couldn’t help myself. Woong is helping one of the counselor as it’s his first year. He is super cool, when they’ll come I’ll introduce you.” 

Youngjo couldn’t stop laughing when Geonhak looked like he was ready to kill him. At least the break up wasn’t real. On the other hand, who was this new kid? It was rare to have first timers on such long trips, so the boy must be overwhelmed with everything. 

Before they could come back to their conversation Hwanwoong came and brought an angel with him. 

That’s the only description that Geonhak could think of. The boy was stunning, he had blonde hair that was to his shoulder and a bright smile decorating his beautiful face. He was wearing an oversized hoodie and his hands were hidden under it as it was cold already. 

The two boys walked in laughing and talking together. Youngjo called them over and turned to Geonhak to tell him about the blonde boy but it looked like he didn’t need his attention as he was staring straight at Dongju. The oldest of them smirked at bumped his shoulder to get him back into reality. 

“Hi Geonhak hyung! Nice to see you again.” Hwanwoong said as he sat next to his boyfriend. “This is Dongju. Ju this is Geonhak hyung.”

Geonhak looked mesmerized as the angel waved shyly at him and came back to his conversation with Woong. Youngjo laughed quietly looking at the exchange. He tapped his boyfriend carefully to show him what’s going on. Hwanwoong, as soon as he understood the situation, stood up and walked in front of Geonhak. 

“Oh no, no, no, no. Behave, he’s just a baby.” The smaller boy pointed his finger at the other and came back to his seat. 

Geonhak, still dumbfounded, stared at the blonde angel and didn’t even hear the start of the meeting. He somehow succeed at changing his attention to supervisors. 

There wasn’t much of a change since last years. The first two weeks are for the groups and their counselors to get closer and choose what challenges they want to take part in. Then the next two weeks are for competitions and games with the rest of kids. Of course the boys had free time and could talk and have fun with different groups but there was a schedule they had to go with. 

This year there were two supervisors as there were twice as many kids as last year. Geonhak only knew one of them Minho, who was with them last year, the other man was a mystery to him. From his introduction he only got his name- Hojun, and age- 28. But it wasn’t important now, what was important was sitting two seats away from him. 

When the meeting ended Hojun- the second supervisor called Dongju over to explain to him everything as it was his first year. As soon as he was gone Hwanwoong stood up again. “I’m being serious Kim Geonhak. No funny businesses. He’s only 20 years old.” 

“And I’m only 24. Do you want me to remind you about yours and Youngjo hyung age? I think that it’s really similar.” 

“But it’s different. He’s my baby! And you’re going to show him bad stuff.” 

“What bad stuff?” 

Youngjo laughed amused at his friends exchange but unfortunately had to stop them as it was late and there was a lot happening tomorrow. “That’s enough, both of you.” He took Hwanwoong hand and waved at the other saying goodbye to him. 

As Geonhak went to sleep he found out (happily) that the angel and his group of boys were sleeping opposite to him.

For the next two days everyone was busy, so there was no time to meet. Geonhak was only able to catch glimpses of the most beautiful boy on earth but that was it. He never talked with him unless saying ‘hi’ is considered talking. 

That changed though in the evening of day 4.

They had their everyday meeting with supervisors where they talked about schedule and problems if any occurred. Normally they all sat down in a circle and Minho would say everything and ask if there were any questions. 

The other supervisor Hojun didn’t do shit. And as much as Geonhak tried to be always positive he couldn’t. That guy just sat in his place the whole day and came in the evening to also sit down with the rest and then do nothing. 

Geonhak got to the hall and sat down at a random place as most of them were occupied already. He saw Youngjo and Hwanwoong sitting on the other side but Dongju was nowhere to be seen. 

Suddenly the boy felt something, rather someone sliding down next to him. He looked to his right and found the one person he was looking for. The angel smiled at him, but his smile was unsure as he sat down at the most uncomfortable spot he found. He was squeezed between two people but as Geonhak tried to move Dongju stopped him. 

They sat like that for the whole meeting with Geonhak heart beating so fast he thought he had a heart attack. He didn’t know why the younger boy came to him but was really glad with the outcome. 

“That’s all for today, if you have any questions you can stay. For rest have a good night and work hard tomorrow as well. Thank you for everything till now.” Minho hyung ended the meeting and most of people walked away already. 

Dongju looked like he was in a hurry as he stood up as one of the first but was stopped with Hojun who called him. Geonhak didn’t really move as he stared at the older man and Dongju who seemed panicked when the elder came closer. 

“Dongju-yah I’ll help you with everything. Let’s go somewhere else and I’ll explain what we’ll do tomorrow.” The blonde boy shook his head and bit his lip lightly as he looked around as if he was trying to find something. His gaze stopped at Geonhak who looked at him confused with the whole situation. 

“Thank you hyung, but Minho hyung explained everything already and I asked Geonhak hyung to help me with something today.” Hojun gazed at Geonhak as if he was trying to see whatever Dongju was saying is true but he didn’t have much time as the younger boy pulled him up and started walking away from supervisor. 

They went all the way, till Dongju tent without saying a word. The younger boy stopped them and turned to look at Geonhak. “Thank you hyung for earlier. I’ll go to sleep now, goodnight.” 

The older stopped him by holding his wrist which made both boys surprised. “What was this thing about? Why you didn’t want to go with him?” 

Dongju didn’t answer as he looked on the ground, but also he didn’t move his hand from the other hold. “Well I…he kind of… I don’t want to say anything wrong as it’s my first trip like this and I know I’m not experienced with all of that but I don’t see Hojun hyung taking the other first timers to talk with him every day.-“ 

And now when Dongju said it, Geonhak really thought about it. There were two more guys that were also new but Hojun never asked them to come with him or tried to explain something. It was always Dongju. Geonhak remembered how after this meetings he got to talk with Youngjo and Hwanwoong but the blonde boy was nowhere to be seen. 

“-And I know that Hojun hyung is a supervisor and I need to listen to him, and I listen to him but I don’t want to go with him today.” 

Geonhak didn’t get what was going on but whatever it was, it wasn’t good. This whole situation was weird from the beginning but now it was disturbing. There is no way that Dongju is acting this way just because Hojun wanted to talk, there has to be something more to it. 

“Dongju, did he say something to you, did he yell at you? Because if that’s the case I’ll go to Minho hyung and-“ 

“No, he didn’t yell. He just- he just… he does like this.” Dongju took Geonhak hand that was holding his wrist and put it around his waist. Then he took another hand and put it on his thigh. “And like this.” 

Ok this was definitely overstepping boundaries. You can’t touch someone without other person permission. Who even does that? No matter how friendly you are this is so wrong. Geonhak let his hands fall down as he looked at the younger. Dongju seemed to be stressed about the whole situation and being the new one didn’t help. 

“Let me tell you something. What he did is not something a supervisor or anyone should do if you don’t want it. Is this the only thing he did?-“ Dongju nodded. “-Ok, do you want to tell Minho hyung about it?-“ This time Dongju shook his head. 

“In that case, don’t ever go with him anywhere alone. I’ll be taking you to your tent after meetings so he can’t ask you to go with him, alright?” Dongju looked at Geonhak this time a slight smile appeared on his lips. “Ok, thank you hyung.” 

The older smiled at him and patted his head lightly. “No need to thank me. Now go to sleep, it’s late.” 

Dongju waved cutely at Geonhak and the older heart melted as he waited till the younger will close his tent. Only then he went to his own tent but that night he couldn’t sleep. He knew that he’ll protect Dongju no matter what and if something like this happen again he’ll talk with Minho. He thought about Hojun and what did he want to achieve with such actions.

Geonhak tried, really tried to concentrate on his kids but he couldn’t. The thing that he got to know from Dongju was too much. He almost told Youngjo hyung everything but stopped because he didn’t know if the younger was ok with that. 

It’s always better to have more people on your side but still Geonhak was perfectly capable of protecting Dongju or so he thought. 

When he came for the meeting the blonde boy was already there sitting right next to Hojun and it was clear he didn’t want to sit there. Geonhak saw Hwanwoong waving at him but he didn’t even think about it as he was going in one direction. 

As soon as Dongju saw him a relieved smile showed on his face. The older moved a boy who was sitting on the blonde left and sat next to him. His action got not only Hojun attention but most of the boys that were present in the hall. 

Hwanwoong whispered to Youngjo as both boys were looking at their direction and a sly smile showed on couple faces. If only they knew what really was going on. 

The meeting went fairly quick as only after 10 minutes Minho hyung was saying his goodbyes. Then there was a hand on Dongju thigh and it seemed like only three pair of eyes knew about it. “Dongju-yah how about-“ 

“Sorry but Dongju and I already have plans for today.” Geonhak interrupted Hojun and helped Dongju get up. He took the younger boy hand in his and walked away from their supervisor. 

They were halfway to their tents when Geonhak heard giggling. He turned around and saw Dongju laughing which made him smile too, but why was he laughing? “What’s so funny Dongju-yah?” 

“It’s nothing hyung, just- just his face when we were walking away was so funny. I thought that I’d be scared but when I looked at him I wasn’t.” Geonhak was happy that Dongju felt that way. He was afraid that younger would feel really bad but it was the total contrast. 

They walked all the way to the blonde angel tent but the angel stopped Geonhak from opening it. “Didn’t you say that we have plans hyung? Maybe we could…do something…together?” Dongju mumbled the last part as he felt shy asking that. To the older it was so cute, Dongju was so cute. 

Without saying a word he pulled on their joined hands and walked to the lake. They spent two hours sitting near the water talking or just listening to the sounds of nature. It was so healing and new to both of them. They felt comfortable there was no one who could break it.

Since that day near the lake both boys started to hang out more often. They made sure to eat dinner at the same time which wasn’t as easy as they thought. They had to change their schedules for that but it was definitely worth it. Both groups of kids worked well together and they quickly became friends. 

Dongju group consisted of seven boys ages from 6 to 9, they called themselves Dream. For most of them it was their first camping so it was hard but Dongju was doing a really good job. 

Except for hanging out by themselves and with kids they had hang outs with Hwanwoong and Youngjo every two days in the evening. 

The couple smirked every time Geonhak did something that could be considered barely romantic. Still they knew him very well and saw with how much care he treats Dongju. Even Hojun stopped his actions when he saw Geonhak hand around the blonde boy waist or them sitting with their hands intertwined. The only person who seemed to not see it was Dongju himself. 

The 20 year old was confused with all the attention that he got from Geonhak. His heart fluttered at every action but he wasn’t sure if it was the same for the older. 

At the beginning he thought that his hyung is doing that to get rid of Hojun but the supervisor stopped a long time ago, meanwhile Geonhak didn’t. Dongju wasn’t blind at all, the teasing Youngjo hyung and Woong hyung did to make the older frustrated. 

Two weeks went by really quick and they were already halfway done with the trip. Dongju knew that if he wants something more from what they have right now he needs to take things into his own hands. And he did just that. 

He never left Geonhak side unless there was something he had to do and was more clingy than normally. The older of course saw the difference but didn’t really think about it. He just assumed that this is Dongju typical behavior when he is comfortable with someone. 

He didn’t dare to think that the blonde boy shared the same feelings as him. Hwanwoong and Youngjo tried to change his mind but nothing helped. All of this obliviousness made Dongju do what he did.

Another meeting was over and there was only one week left before the end of the camp. Geonhak was walking Dongju back to the blonde boy tent as he always did. The younger boy was holding his arm and saying something but the older was too mesmerized to listen. 

He thought that seeing Dongju every day and talking to him would reduce the effect this angel had on him, but he was so wrong. With every day the effect was bigger and bigger. The simple crush changed into something more, something that Geonhak truthfully was afraid of. 

He felt someone hitting his shoulder and looked to his right to see Dongju with a pout on his face. “Hyung are you listening to me?” Adorable. The pout, the younger hold on him and Dongju himself. 

“Sorry, sorry. What were you saying?” The blonde boy turned around to see if there was anyone close to them. Not seeing anyone, he came closer to Geonhak, put both of his hands around the older ear and started whispering. “I have a secret hyung. Do you want to know what is it?” 

Geonhak was too stunned with their close proximity to say anything and only managed to nod. Dongju smiled and came even closer than he was before. 

“I have someone that I like. He is a little bit taller than me, has black hair and is older by four years… Oh, also I tried to send him some signals so he’ll get it but nothing happened. I’m afraid that he won’t make a move before the end of the camp and this is why I’m telling you this. Thank you for walking me to my tent. Goodnight!” Dongju kissed the older boy on his cheek and giggling went to his tent.

“So Dongju is in love with someone?” 

“Not in love! He just…likes someone and I need to know who it is.” Youngjo rolled his eyes at Geonhak who came to him at 4 a.m. to discuss Dongju crush. 

The older really didn’t know that anyone could be as oblivious as Geonhak. Come on, the boy described him as someone he likes and kissed him on the cheek. Who does that when they like someone else. 

But as much as Youngjo was frustrated he was amused just as much. The funniest thing was all the camp counselors made a bet on when Geonhak will realise that Dongju likes him and Youngjo bet on the last day of the camp. He is not about to lose 20 dollars. 

It was really funny to see Geonhak panic every time Dongju touched him. Youngjo never saw his friend being like this. “I’ll tell you something in secret also.” Geonhak looked at the older boy who motioned at him to get closer.

“Dongju is set on this guy and won’t change his mind. I can guarantee that.” Geonhak eyes widened when he looked at his hyung shocked. “How can you know that?” 

“Woong talks with Dongju a lot. They share each other secrets and this is how I know that his crush is serious.” Geonhak sighed sadly. “And what I’m supposed to do now hyung? I really like him.” Youngjo tried to surpass his laugh as he patted the younger on his back. This is the first story that he’ll tell Dongju when him and Geonhak’ll get together.

Dongju waited a whole 24 hours for the older to make a move. 

He thought that what he said and did was clear and straightforward but Geonhak hyung didn’t do anything. This is where the doubts started to show. The only reason that Dongju could think about was that the older didn’t like him back and preferred to stay friends. Both Youngjo and Hwanwoong told him that this is not true but they weren’t Geonhak. They didn’t know whatever he thought. 

This made Dongju separate from the older. During the meetings he sat next to Hwanwoong and after them he sprinted to his tent without waiting for Geonhak. He changed the time he ate dinner with his group so they wouldn’t meet and tried to stay away from him which was really hard. 

He felt like there was an invisible strength that pulled them together. Dongju was hurt but he also saw Geonhak being disorientated and surprised with the younger actions. How the blonde boy was supposed to tell him that he was doing that to try to get rid of his feelings that grew with every single day?

It was the last night of the camp. Minho, the supervisor, took all the kids to the hall and together with Hojun promised to take care of them so all of the camp counselors could have one night free. 

Geonhak wasn’t in a mood to party so he thanked everybody and left to go to his tent. On his way there he saw Dongju in his tent. It seemed like the boy also wasn’t in the mood. Geonhak was really confused with his actions the last few days but didn’t question him about it. Maybe it was because of the person the blonde boy liked? 

Instead of going to his tent Geonhak sat on a bench that was in the center of the camp. From here he could see everything clear. The party was going on and the more he sat there the more he felt like it’d be better to go have fun with the rest of the guys. 

After few minutes of such contemplation he decided to go dance a little. As he went there he found Woong and Youngjo sitting on the floor eating whatever it was on their plates. 

“Oh, Mr. Dense came back. Are you and Dongju trading places?” Hwanwoong said as he was feeding his boyfriend. The nickname was something he used for about a week so Geonhak didn’t pay any mind to it. “What trading places?” 

“He went to sleep and you showed up right away when he left.” 

“How? He was in his tent half an hour ago, I saw him.” Geonhak was really confused. How could Dongju just left when he saw him before. Youngjo turned to him and laughed with his mouth full of food.

“Are you so lovesick that you see a ghost of him? Dongju was talking with us less than 5 minutes ago, there’s no way he was in his tent because he just left.” Just left? But there was definitely someone in this tent. Geonhak saw an outline of someone, he was sure of that. If not Dongju who could be in his tent?… 

And then it dawned on him. 

He stood up and without looking at his friends he run as fast as he could. There was only one person who could be there and it was really bad. Geonhak thought that the situation with Hojun was resolved but it seemed like it wasn’t. He made it just in time to stop Dongju from opening his tent. 

The blonde boy looked confused at him but Geonhak didn’t have time to explain everything to him as he motioned for the younger to be quiet. The older put the other boy behind him as he carefully unzipped his tent. He was ready to be met with Hojun and throw some punches but no one was there. 

“What are you doing hyung?” Dongju pulled at his arm and turned Geonhak so they were face to face. “Can you lend me your phone?” The younger boy scoffed when the other didn’t answer his question but gave him his phone nevertheless.

Geonhak turned on the light from Dongju’s phone as he checked his tent. Everything looked normal until he moved the younger boy sleeping bag and a small box fell out of it. “Is this yours?” Dongju shook his head as he looked at a mysterious thing found in his tent. 

Geonhak pulled the other boy to sit on the closest bench and put the box on his lap. Dongju looked at it, before carefully opening. There were petals of roses and a note. The younger boy took the note out and read it. His expression changed drastically from confused to scared. Geonhak got closer to him to see what was written there but after seeing the first two lines he took the paper from Dongju hands.

This was definitely going to Minho and that Hojun guy is going to face consequences no matter what. Dongju stared at his feet after reading the note. He wasn’t able to read the whole thing thanks to Geonhak and he was thankful for that.

It didn’t mean that he was any less scared. Who writes such things to a person who clearly isn’t interested. Dongju was lost in his thoughts when he felt hand around his waist. A hand that was well known to him and a hand he missed a lot lately. Naturally he scooped closer to the elder and put his head on Geonhak shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes with no words exchanged. During that time the wind got stronger and Dongju shivered as he wasn’t wearing a jacket. 

“Let’s go to my tent, I’m not letting you stay alone.” Geonhak more asked than said as he wasn’t sure if Dongju would be comfortable with that. Thankfully the younger nodded slightly which made Geonhak smile. 

Hand in hand they walked to the older tent. When they were already in Geonhak unzipped his sleeping bag and gave the other boy one of his hoodies. Dongju took it without saying a word and laid down as he drowned in too big clothes. 

The older wanted to get Dongju into his sleeping bag but the blonde boy refused pointing at the blanket that was behind him. Geonhak laid down as pulled the blanket over them. He tried to fall asleep until he heard a faint hyung coming from the younger. 

“Do you need something?” He turned to his side to better see the blonde boy. Dongju did the same and they were now facing each other. “Do you think he meant it? What he wrote in that note?” 

“I don’t know Dongju, but whatever he meant it or not you don’t need to worry. I’ll be right next to you so he won’t be able to do anything.” The younger smiled and got closer to Geonhak burring his face in the older chest, which made him froze. Dongju sighed and pulled the other boy hands around his waist. 

“How are you going to protect me when you don’t even know if I’m next to you?” Geonhak smiled and pulled the younger closer making the space between them disappear. Dongju let his hands clutch the other T-shirt, making sure that the older boy won’t move. Little did he know, Geonhak didn’t even think about pulling away.  
The morning came by really quick and Geonhak was the first to wake up. He didn’t dare to move as the prettiest thing that he has ever seen was right in front of him. He admired the younger boy face until he woke up. 

Dongju scrunched his nose and opened his eyes lightly looking at the man who was staring at him. “Morning.” He mumbled quietly and felt a pair of foreign lips on his. It was so unexpected that he opened his eyes widely but then closed them the second he felt the older pulling away. 

He put his hands behind Geonhak neck and didn’t let him separate them. Their lips moved slow but sure of what they were doing. The older hands roamed around the other boy back and sides, tickling him from time to time. 

Dongju felt as if butterflies landed on his lips. He felt like it was heaven. It was perfect. It was so good. So good. Nothing in his life felt as right as kissing his hyung right now. He forgot about everything that wasn’t Kim Geonhak, nothing else existed for him. 

The older pulled him which made Dongju lay on the other chest. The kissing didn’t stop. They couldn’t stop. It felt too good to not do it anymore. Dongju started giggling as he felt Geonhak lips on his cheeks, nose and forehead. “Wait, wait, wait…” The younger stopped the other boy and made them both sit down. 

Surprisingly he ended up on Geonhak lap with his legs around the older waist. “Did you finally get who is the person I like?” Dongju saw so many emotions float through the other boy face until it stopped and his eyes widened. 

”It’s me?” 

The realization fell on Geonhak as he exclaimed loudly. “Oh my God! We could have been a couple and do all the couply stuff for over a week already… Is it why Woong called me dense?” Dongju nodded as he shyly put his hands around the other neck. “So…are we a couple?” 

Geonhak opened his mouth and closed it few times not being able to say a word. “I mean, only if you- if you want to.” The younger smiled as he made their foreheads touch. 

“I want to. Also you need to take responsibility, we slept together.” Geonhak exclaimed for the second time today and his breath hitched. “We didn’t sleep together! I mean, we slept together but don’t say it like that. It seems like we did something.” 

“Didn’t we?” Dongju smiled when he connected their lips again. The older stopped arguing as he felt the touch that he so desperately wanted and needed right now.

During their coming back home ride Geonhak changed places so he and his group of boys could be in the same bus as his 2 friends and boyfriends. A Boyfriend! 

He managed to talk with Minho and gave him the box that Hojun left for Dongju. The supervisor promised to take care of it and it seemed like he really did something as Hojun wasn’t coming back home with them. 

As soon as they made sure all kids are sitting safely they got to their seats and sat down. Hwanwoong and Youngjo hyung were in front of them when Dongju quietly called them to turn around. As they did he smiled mischievously at the his boyfriend ready to do something Geonhak was sure he wouldn’t like. 

“Hyung and I slept together.” 

Woong shouted as he heard the blonde boy voice. Geonhak explanation didn’t change anything as the shortest from the four of them shoved his boyfriend out of the seat and pulled Dongju next to him. The two boys talked among each other not caring at all about their boyfriends. 

Youngjo sat down next to Geonhak and laughed at the other boy tries to explain what happened yesterday. He only stopped laughing when he heard that the most important thing, as in confessing happened today. He didn’t know why his hyung was thanking him for but was determined to find out. 

After a good hour Dongju came back to his place and cuddled to Geonhak side. The older put his hands around the other small waist and kissed his head lightly. Thankfully the kids were tired from the whole camp and all were sleeping. It meant that the counselors didn’t need to get up and check on them. 

Dongju used this situation fully as he was playing with his boyfriend fingers and mumbling something from time to time. 

They spent the next night at Geonhak apartment cuddling as it turned out not only were they living in the same city but also their best friends were dating each other. Their lifes couldn’t be better.

P.S. Geonhak got to know about the bet that happened at the camp and demanded half of the money Youngjo got from it. Whatever he got it or not I leave to your imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end!!  
> Did you get who the two groups of little boys were?


End file.
